Unmask The Truth!
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: 2 Freshmen students of Teitan High have witnessed a murder the night they were about to go home. Now, Shinichi have to solve the case however, something happens to Shinichi's sweetheart! Can he solve the case and save the girl he loved the most?
1. The Witnesses

Chapter 1: The Witnesses

"'It happened last Friday night; they were on their way home when they saw a flash of light at the abandoned building, which is 5 blocks near our school. The flash of light was coming from the 1st floor. They peered at the window from the outside. They said that the room was filled with candles and the flash of light came from the camera. A middle aged woman was tied up at a cross, which was the same woman who have been found missing since the last two weeks. Two men with their faces covered were taking the woman's picture. One of them was holding a rope. As he pulled the rope, daggers flew out of nowhere and it hit her on her forehead. Some flew to the window, where the freshmen students were hiding. They screamed as it hit passed the window. They ran as fast as they could; Sakura turned her back and saw another flash of light. '" Shinichi said; he was repeating what Inspector Megure had said when he asked the witnesses. He was playing with the soccer ball at the rooftop, thinking deeply. "If Sakura turned around, then the killers must've known who she was. Ayame is the only safe witness at the moment, Sakura may be in danger. But – the body, I couldn't find any clue that will tell me where the body could be."

"Um – Shinichi-kun?" a small, girly voice spoke from behind. Shinichi turned around and saw two first year girls. Ayame has a skin as white as snow, long brown hair, blue round eyes and her height was nearly as Shinichi's. Sakura has a fair color of skin, short black hair, brown round eyes and she seems shorter than Ayame.

"Hi!" Shinichi greeted.

"So? Will you go back there?" Sakura asked. Her voice seems little and scared.

"You bet, I will!" Shinichi replied, bouncing the soccer ball on his head. "There might be something I haven't noticed."

"I'm scared." Sakura sobbed, "I shouldn't have turned around. Now, they might kill me!"

"People always tend to turn around to check whether they were being chased after they have witnessed something they shouldn't have." he said.

"I think it's better if you will stay in a crowd, you know, so we can watch over you and the killer may have a hard time to target you." Ayame suggested, winking at Sakura.

"A determined killer doesn't care if you're in a crowd, what is important for them is to have you both killed." he said. The tone of his voice has changed; it seemed serious.

"What do you think we should do, then?" Ayame retorted.

"Don't you remember what Inspector Megure told you?" he asked, his eyes were still fixed on the ball.

"Um – we'll be escorted every time we'll go somewhere –" Sakura sniffed.

"There you go!" he said.

"Shinichi!" a familiar voice said from behind. Shinichi caught the ball in his arms and turned around. "Er – Hi, Ran!" Shinichi said.

"Didn't you hear the bell? Our class will be starting any minute now." Ran said, giving Shinichi a suspicious look. "Or are you too busy to hear it?"

"H – Hello, Ran-ee chan!" Ayame and Sakura greeted.

"Hello!"

"We'll be going then." Sakura said, pushing Ayame away.

"Ja-ne, Shinichi-kun & Ran-ee chan!" they said as they left Shinichi and Ran alone at the rooftop. Then, Shinichi noticed something as the two girls turned their backs.

"What are those first years doing here with you?" Ran asked, looking directly at his eyes. Shinichi didn't look away, instead, he moved closer to her. He grinned at her and said, "It's another case I have to solve. Remember what I told you this morning? They're the witnesses."

"Oh, I see." Ran said, turning her back.

"So, you're not _jealous_ are you?" Shinichi asked, running along to catch up with her.

"Of course not!" Ran exclaimed, avoiding Shinichi's eyes. He noticed that her face had turned red. She walked as fast as she could to their classroom.

"You're lying, I can tell!" Shinichi teased.

**It's been a long time since I have created another fanfic. Well, that's it for now. Um – please do submit your reviews, I know I have to improve my English. lol ϋ Anyway, what do you think of my first chapter, huh? Do I need to add something else or what? ϋ**


	2. The Unanswered Question

Chapter 2: The Unanswered Question

Shinichi didn't notice the time passed by, the class were finally dismissed. He can't get his mind off the case. The body went missing after the two freshmen reported it to the police. When the police arrived, the body of the victim and the killers were gone. All that was left were the candles and a few negative films. The negative films were useless because they were empty in the first place, on the other hand, they can use it to see if there were any finger prints left behind.

"SHIN – ICHI!" a voice yelled in his ear. Shinichi jumped and looked around. The classroom was empty. He and Ran were the only ones left.

"You promised me you'll walk me home before you go to _that _place." Ran reminded.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go then." Shinichi said, holding his bag. He stood up and went out of the classroom along with Ran.

It took a few minutes before they reached the Detective Mouri Agency. Shinichi didn't bother to go inside; he knows Ran's father hates him. Before he could leave, Ran reached for his hands. He turned to her, whose eyes were filled with tears. "B – Be careful." She muttered, "I don't want to –" Shinichi's lips suddenly touched hers. Then, he pushed her back gently and said, "You don't need to worry about me." He looked back and waved goodbye, leaving Ran astounded. She felt her face burning up as she looked at the young detective go.

Shinichi went to the abandoned building as fast as he could. He was not astounded to find the police around the place. He entered the building, observing the 1st floor corridor. It was long and dark. He went to the last room at the west side where there is light. He found Inspector Megure and several policemen inside the crime scene.

"Oh, hi Kudou-kun!" Inspector Megure greeted.

"So, Inspector, have you found anything yet?" Shinichi asked.

"Not really. My men were checking the whole building and they haven't given me any reports." He replied disappointedly.

"Inspector, can I borrow a flashlight? I have a feeling I might find something around the building." Shinichi said. Inspector Megure gave him a flashlight and went back to what he was doing.

Shinichi left the room and went to the other rooms. He was in deep thought as he walked at the corridor. _Why would the killers want to take so much time to kill her? According to the witnesses, it seems that the two killers were just playing with the victim. If it took two weeks, the murder must be thought-out. _Shinichi thought. He went to each room, looking for other clues.

On his way to the 2nd floor, he noticed a piece of shredded picture on the staircase. He picked it up and observed it carefully. It is a glossy paper wherein a small part of it seems to be the uniform of the girls of Teitan High school. As he enters the other rooms of the remaining floors, he found its other parts and another piece of evidence. He went back to the 1st floor and rearranged the shredded picture. It is the picture of the two witnesses running. Two pieces were missing in the picture: the feet of Sakura and the corner of the picture itself. In the picture, Sakura was looking back, while Ayame kept running. Shinichi borrowed a scotch tape and put it all together as evidence. While he was putting it together, one of the pieces flew at the window. He followed it until it fell on the bushes nearby. He groped for the clue; instead, he touched something hard. He peered inside the bushes and found a head with a terrified expression. He was surprised at first, but then, he realized it was a fake. It seems like the fake head looks like the victim: Hana Takashi. She was a known writer of fantasies. She had earned different awards in her latest novel, 'The Vanishing Princess'. The fake head has a mark of a dagger. The splattered blood on it was just made up of red paint by the smell of it.

"What does this mean, Kudou-kun?" Inspector Megure asked, observing the fake head. Shinichi peered inside it and then, he noticed that it was made of the novel that was written by the victim. "Do you think what the witnesses saw was a fake?"

"I'm not really sure about that." Shinichi mumbled. "This evidence may be misleading us. Where was Hana last seen anyway?"

"In her residence, of course...According to her neighbors, they heard her play a noisy music which is very odd and they reported it to the police. When the police arrived, the house was already empty."

"Er – where is her house again?" Shinichi asked.


	3. A Shoot out inside Teitan High

**Before** **I proceed with the next chapter, I would like to thank the following:**

** Animefangirl2007: Sure, that's no problem. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

** Rani07: Do you think so? Thanks for the review.**

A Shoot out inside Teitan High

It was break time, Shinichi let out a big yawn as he and Ran sat on the ground. It seems that he did not get enough sleep. He keeps yawning every time and he had fallen asleep during class hours. He found another evidence the night he went to Takashi's residence.

"Shinichi, you shouldn't have come to school if you were like that." Ran said, shaking the sleepy detective.

"You can't blame me. I stayed all night reading –" Shinichi had slept on Ran's lap. Then, he started snoring loudly.

"Shinichi quit it! It's embarrassing!" Ran's face turned red as the people around glanced at their direction.

"Hey Ran! You two look cute!" Sonoko shouted, waving at her.

"I didn't know Kudou-kun has already found a girlfriend."

"They are of the same class, aren't they?"

Ran looked down and ignored the people making comments about them. Shinichi does look handsome even if he was asleep. Ran blushed even more when she remembered the time he suddenly kissed her. She didn't know what to do that time, if she would get mad or kissed him back. Her reminiscing moments were interrupted by the two voices from her back.

"Oh, it's you two." Ran said weakly.

"Um – did Shinichi-kun solve the case already?" Ayame asked, looking at the sleeping detective. Her long brown hair was braided and Ran noticed she was wearing her rubber shoes with no shoe lace at all.

"How should I know? He seems very tired –" Ran stopped, Shinichi had spoken with his eyes closed. "Nope. Not yet."

Ran wanted to change the subject, so that Shinichi could rest. "Ayame-chan, why are you not wearing any shoelace?"

"Oh, um – the other one went missing yesterday. I kind of forgot where I placed it." Ayame reasoned out.

"Is that the one when you tied your shoelace it will spell out your name?" Sakura asked.

"Er – yes, that's it. I remember you can't read it clearly because I always run away from you." Ayame laughed and then, she turned to the detective. "Anyway, Shinichi-kun, did you find where the body is?"

"Not yet."

"You're hiding something from us!"

"No, I'm not." Shinichi said. His eyes were fixed on Ayame; he was staring at her seriously. Then, he got up and grabbed Ran with his hands. "Come on, Ran. Let's go back to our classroom, _where no one will bother us._"

"And don't even think about it." he added. Even though his back was turned, he knows that the two first years will follow them. They were about to go separate ways when Ran suddenly felt something hit her. She held her arms and saw it bleeding. "Ran!!" Shinichi exclaimed; he caught her in his arms just in time before she fell down. Then, another shot came when Sakura turned around. It hit directly at her stomach. Ayame held her friend in her arms. Shinichi looked at the top of their school building, there was a silhouette aiming at their direction. He couldn't see clearly who it was, but he did notice that the sniper was wearing a black garment. "Take care of them!" Shinichi told Ayame and the other students who witnessed what happened. Few students called for help as Sonoko and Ayame stayed by their friends' side.

Shinichi scampered to the rooftop where he had seen the sniper. _There is only one way to get to the rooftop and that is to pass by the school building. I'm sure I can catch whoever shot Ran!_ he thought, _Ran, please – please – save – her_

All the students gaped at him as he ran towards the stairs. When he reached the rooftop, no one was there except the gun that the sniper used to shoot Ran and Sakura and the gloves. He went down and asked the students whether they have seen a stranger that came from the rooftop. To his dismay, no one seemed to have seen the sniper. Shinichi went to where the gun was placed; he pretended he was the sniper. To his point of view, he and Ran had turned their backs and so are the two first years who were about to follow them. The sniper aimed first at Ran – but why? Suddenly, Shinichi remembered something. He called Inspector Megure and told him what happened.

"The sniper must've been one of the killers..." Inspector Megure said.

"That may be possible, but we don't have enough evidence to prove this person was the same one the witnesses saw that night." Shinichi reasoned out. He seems to be in a hurry, for he wants to catch the sniper. "The shredded picture is not enough. Besides, Sakura had her back turned when she was shot – wait a minute!"

"What - ? Hey, Kudou-kun!" Inspector Megure called, however, Shinichi was gone.

_I'm positive – if the students hadn't seen the sniper – then – it could only mean one thing – _Shinichi thought, running as fast as he could. Then, he heard a shout downstairs which made him look down. A student seems to be chased by someone; Shinichi noticed he was carrying a black bag. He was running quickly. He kept shouting at the students to move out of the way. Shinichi scampered downstairs to follow the boy. Even though, he was faster than Shinichi, the young detective has his own ways. He kicked the soccer ball on the ground as soon as they got out of the building.

"Goal!" Shinichi said as the ball hit the boy directly at his head. He fell on the ground, unconscious. Then, Shinichi noticed he was no longer holding the black bag. "Hmm...Where could it be?"

"Kudou-kun," a familiar voice said. Shinichi turned sideways and saw Sonoko coming towards him.

"Why? What's the matter? Is Ran and Sakura alright?" Shinichi asked.

"I – think so – They – were – brought to – the hospital –" Sonoko panted.

"I see. Um – why don't you wait for me here? We'll go to the hospital together. I just need to take care of something." Shinichi said.

"Is this much important than _Ran_?!" Sonoko mumbled, with her arms crossed. Shinichi ignored her. _My love for her can't be compared to anything at all. Just like when I was still Conan, Ran told me it's not right to compare one person to another._ Shinichi thought, _Besides, I've always been there for her even if I've been shrunk._

Sonoko and Shinichi went to the hospital in silence. Shinichi left the boy he chased to Inspector Megure's hands. Sonoko refused to talk to Shinichi thinking that every case he solves were more important than taking care of Ran. Shinichi did not mind the long silence; he would like to think things over. _Was the sniper the same person who took Hana Takashi? But why would the sniper shoot Ran? Maybe because – _

The elevator door opened; they have reached the floor where Ran and Sakura were taken. Sonoko hurriedly went to room 305. They found Sakura by the sliding door at the balcony. Her face looks terrified; her voice was shaking. "H – Help – Ran-ee chan – she –" Sakura stammered, "- was taken – away – Ayame – called for – help –"

"WHAT?!" Shinichi and Sonoko said in unison. It seems that they have spoken for the first time.

**Okay, readers. This is it for now. I wonder what would happen next? Hmm... Oh, well, if you're still interested on what's going to happen to Shinichi, Ran and the case itself, then read the next chapter. Ü But then again, I don't know if I can get a good review once I finished posting this whole story. Few readers leave a review whenever I make stories. Thank you once again for my readers who make a review, I really appreciate it. **


	4. And the Killer is

Chapter 4: And the Killer is...

"What exactly happened?" Shinichi asked; his voice seemed to crack.

"I was sleeping when I heard a noise from the here," Sakura said, pointing at the sliding door at the balcony. "And when I turned to Ran-ee chan, she was already gone." She noticed Shinichi looked angry so she added, "I'm really sorry, Shinichi-kun."

"So whoever took ran went down here." Shinichi said, opening the sliding door and looked down. It was starting to rain. Truly, there is a way to go down. The balcony has a fire exit ladder. Then, he noticed a photo of two girls below. He picked it up and put it in a sealable bag.

_THUG!_

It came from the door, Ayame was panting. Inspector Megure, his men, the suspect named Shinta Harashii and a familiar looking man was behind her. "Kudou-kun, we heard what happened! Could it be –?" Inspector Megure stopped. Kogoro rushed towards Shinichi, holding him high. "What did you do to my daughter?! You – You –"

"Stop this, Mouri!" Inspector Megure said, holding Kogoro's arms.

"I've already found out who and where the killers are." Shinichi said seriously. "They are the ones who took your daughter away."

"WHAT?!" Kogoro seemed to have calmed down. He released Shinichi and listened to what he has to say.

"But Kudou-kun, I thought Shinta was the sniper."

"We'll get to that, Inspector. The murder was patterned to Takashi's latest novel, 'The Vanishing Princess'. I read it when I went to Takashi's residence." Shinichi said, fixing his clothes. He moved away from Kogoro and walked towards the sliding door. He told them what the novel was about. The princess in the novel has the ability to vanish. Since she can't control it, the time came when she suddenly vanished. Her mother pretended she was sad when she lost her daughter. One day, two travelers saw the body of the princess; she was dead. They took the body to the castle, believing it was the princess; however, the real princess can't be seen anywhere. The Queen and the wizard that serves her planned it all. The wizard created a false body so that the King would truly believe that his daughter is dead. The Queen wants the riches and the attention of the King. Since the princess came, the King seldom pays attention at the Queen. When the King died because of loneliness of losing his daughter, the Queen was left with all the riches. The princess appeared out of nowhere and wept over her father's dead body. She wanted to get revenge by poisoning her mother. When she finally got her revenge, the whole Kingdom thought it was a suicide and she took over the Kingdom peacefully.

There was a long pause; Shinichi was looking outside the sliding door, there was a flash of lightning.

"So," Sakura said, "are you saying that what we saw was just a fake?"

"Yes." Shinichi said, looking at them. "The two persons you saw was a trick. One of them was a mannequin holding a camera, wherein it is scheduled to flash the moment the witnesses passed by. The one is our killer."

"You don't have any evidence to that, Kudou-kun. I can't just agree with you although I wanted to believe you." Inspector Megure said. Suddenly, his phone rang. Silence filled the room. He picked it up and said, "Yes, Megure here. What -? Y – You did? Oh, Kudou-kun did? I see. Okay, then. Thank you."

"What is it Inspector?" Kogoro asked.

"The body – is found." Inspector Megure said, "It is inside her house, hidden."

Shinichi looked at the witnesses' reaction; they seem pretty startled. "The killers made us believe that they took it to another place. That's why they played a noisy music to distract the neighbors and call the attention of the police." he said.

"Not only they found the body, but also the mannequin that was used during the night the witnesses saw what they thought was a murder." Inspector Megure said. "A snake was also found on the basement. According to the forensics, she was hit until she was unconscious, and then, that was the time when the snake probably bit her."

"That makes two evidences." Shinichi said, pointing his finger at them. "One of the killers is among us, holding another piece of evidence." They seemed startled to hear this. There was a pause; Shinichi was walking towards the two witnesses.

"Why don't you show us who you really are, Ayame?" Shinichi said, pointing his finger at Ayame. "Or should I say, Ayako Takashi?" Everyone seems to be staring at Ayako. No one spoke for a moment or two. Ayako remained calm. Then, she took the mask off. She has a long black hair and blue eyes. She clapped her hands and said, "Impressive, detective Kudou."

"The name Ayame Toujima does not exist in the records of our school." Shinichi explained, "She used Shinta as the bait. The black bag that he was holding was the same one _you _are holding today. I may not have noticed it since Sonoko called me after I chased Shinta. He was faster than me so I didn't see where he placed the bag. He must've given it to you as you have planned."

Ayako held the black bag tight in her hands. Inspector Megure came closer. "Can I have a look, Takashi-san?" he asked. She gave the black bag unwillingly. As the inspector opens it, a small ticking home-made bomb was inside. Shinichi took the bag and kick it outside the hospital. They all bowed down, waiting for an explosion. After a few minutes, it exploded, causing the sliding door break into pieces.

"What're you thinking?!" Shinichi retorted. "Do you think you can get out of this by killing yourself and involving innocent people?" Ayako didn't respond. Then, he noticed something was below Ayako's foot. It must have flown to her direction when the bomb exploded. "Aha!" Shinichi said excitedly, "This is another piece of evidence I'm sure you can't get out of this one." He showed Sakura and Inspector Megure the missing piece of the shredded picture.

"It must have flown away after the explosion." Ayako said coolly.

"Oh, I'm not only referring to that." Shinichi said, pointing at her rubber shoes without any shoe lace. Ayako seemed scared. She looked up to him and said, "Alright, alright, I did it. I killed that witch." Ayako said frankly. "Happy?"

"No," Shinichi said simply, "There's something you're not telling us."

"Like what?"

"...Like you were not alone when you killed her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie! You completely know what I'm talking about!"

Ayako didn't respond. She was staring at Shinichi. What was she hiding? What will happen to Ran?

**To find out what happens next, let's proceed to the next chapter. By the way, I would like to thank Animefangirl07. ö I really appreciate it. To my dear readers, please leave a review before you leave. Thank you once again. ϋ**


	5. I'm right beside you

Chapter 5: I'm right beside you

Silence filled the room. Ayako took a gun from one of the policemen and aimed it at Shinichi.

"Don't you dare reveal it!" she exclaimed, pointing it carelessly at him. "Or I'm going to take away the life of your precious girlfriend!"

"Takashi-san please put the gun down." Inspector Megure said.

"Put me in jail –"

"Don't involve Ran!" Shinichi retorted, "She has nothing to do with this! You almost killed her remember? Admit it! The sniper was not really Shinta, it was _her._ I saw this at the abandoned building. Isn't this _hers_?" Shinichi showed her the same shoe lace that she wore the other day. Sakura remembered Ayako told them that she lost it.

"DON'T SAY IT –" Ayako bellowed, holding a phone on the other hand.

"It was Ayase Takashi, your twin sister!" Shinichi exclaimed, "Don't hide it!" He showed them the photo he saw near the sliding door. It was a picture of two identical girls. They were holding each other's hands and they looked happy. "When you tie this in your rubber shoes, the name Ayase will show up and not Ayako. That's why you don't want to show it to Sakura, isn't it?"

"SHOOT HER –" Ayako yelled at the person on the other line. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot inside the hospital and at the same time, in the phone she was carrying.

"Follow where the gunshot came from! Hurry!" Inspector Megure told his men. They left Shinta in Inspector Megure's hands and scampered. Sonoko and Kogoro followed them behind.

_Darn it, Ran!_ Shinichi thought, who was about to follow the others. Inspector Megure held him tight. "I'm sorry, Kudou-kun, but you have to finish what you started."

"Alright," Shinichi said quietly, glaring at Ayako. She fell on her knees and she was no longer holding the gun.

"Ayako and Ayase based their murder in the novel, remember?" Shinichi said, refreshing Inspector Megure and Sakura's memory. "The queen is Hana and the princess is the twins – since they are twins, they considered themselves as one."

"Shinichi-kun, are you telling us that Ayako has a twin sister? And she is the one who shot us?" Sakura asked. Shinichi nodded. He kicked the gun away from Ayako to prevent her from killing herself.

"Ayase – got Mouri c – confused with me –" Ayako sobbed. Her hands were covering her face.

"How?"

"If you will notice, Ayako has the same height, same length and color of hair like Ran. Remember that her hair was braided the day Sakura and Ran were shot." Shinichi explained, showing the shredded picture wherein Ayako has her back turned. Inspector Megure and Sakura peered to the picture and noticed that she really looks like Ran when her back is turned.

"W – When it h – happened, I decided to c – change our p – plans." Ayako confessed as she took her mask off. Her long black hair lay down. She seems to be the same age as Ran and Shinichi. "I told A – Ayase to t – take Mouri away so t – that Kudou-kun would have a h – hard time solving the c – case."

_THUG!_

The door of the room opened, two policemen were panting. They were holding Ayase on the shoulders; she was handcuffed. She looked like Ayako. They have the same height, long black hair and fair color of skin. The only difference between them is the mole Ayase got under her left eye. "I'm sorry Ayako," she said with her eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright, Ayase. I already got caught by this detective." Ayako said, "He noticed the shoe lace I borrowed from you."

"I see," she sobbed, looking at her sister's rubber shoes without any shoe lace.

"Remember that we're always together wherever we go, whatever we do. I'm always here, right beside you." Ayako said, reaching for her dear sister. Then, she turned to Shinichi. "You probably know what our motive is since you read the novel."

"Yes, you killed her because she took your father away, along with the riches as well." Shinichi said simply.

"By the way, Ran is safe downstairs. She was able to knock me down before I could shoot." Ayase said; she seemed very sorry with the way she looks at Shinichi. He grinned as he heard Ran was able to fight with her condition. Sakura looked at Ayako as she was being handcuffed. "Ayako –"

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Sakura." Ayako said sadly, as she was taken away by the police.

Sakura had gotten out of the hospital after a few days. It was good new that the bullet did not reach some of her organs. Ran was still in the hospital since her wounds got worse. Sonoko and Kogoro often visit Ran since Shinichi was always there beside her.

Shinichi was holding Ran's hand at the moment. He was sitting beside her, asleep. His face was near hers; both of them were sleeping soundly. The brightness of the moon shines over them. Ran slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ she thought, turning her head side wards. _It seems that I'm still in the hospital._ Then, she saw Shinichi sleeping beside her. He was there all along, probably guarding her and waiting for her to wake up. She touched his face with her other hand. "I – I love you, Shinichi." she said quietly. It seems that he did not hear her; he was fast asleep. She kissed him on his cheeks and went back to sleep, holding him hand in hand.

It was dismissal time at Teitan High, Shinichi and Ran were on their way home when Shinichi opened up a conversation.

"Um, Ran, I'm really sorry about what happened last week." Shinichi said, looking at Ran as they walk. She shook her head and grinned at him. "It's not your fault."

"But you were almost killed the day I was solving the case!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, that one," she recalled, "I was lucky I was able to move my feet. Ayase didn't mean to hurt me; she was scared as well."

"Well, I won't let _that _happen again." He said firmly, coming to a halt. He stared at Ran's eyes. Ran looked innocently at him and grinned. "I know you won't. Anyway, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?!" Shinichi said, "Hmm...Let me guess..."

"Oh, I'm sure you can't get guess what it is!" Ran said cheerfully.

"Eh?" he said, "Are you underestimating _your_ detective?"

"Close your eyes."

"Are you going to take me somewhere or are you going to rum away?"

"Just close you eyes! I've been waiting to give you this!"

"Oh, alright."

Shinichi closed his eyes and waited for Ran to tell him to open them. All of the sudden, something touched his lips. When he opened his eyes, he found Ran embraced around him and kissing him. He was about to kiss her back when she had moved away from him.

"Gotcha!" Ran said, laughing so hard. "I can still remember when you kissed me goodbye; I didn't expect it to happen. Now, I got you!"

"What?!" Shinichi said, touching his lips and coming towards Ran. She was running as fast as she could, laughing. "Hey, come back here!"

"Catch me if you can!" Ran laughed, looking back.

"Yeah, and if I did catch you –" Shinichi yelled, "I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

**I'm sorry to keep my dear readers waiting. So, what do you think? I know I wasn't able to make the story very long. But what do you know? Maybe the next time I make a Meitantei Conan fanfic it will be more than 5 chapters. By the way, thanks for all your reviews! ϋ**


End file.
